Peace and Reunion of the Gods
by Mew of Fire
Summary: Karin thought she lost her. Good thought they'd have no help. Kirio and Ares thought she had disappeared. But now she and her friends are back. And they're ready to protect Himeka. But will lost loves cause problems? KarinXKazune KirioXOC


**Mew of Fire: HEY! I'm the first person to write a story for Kamichama Karin! COOL!**

**Spice- Great.**

**Mew of Fire: Ignore him. He's from another one of my stories.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kamichama Karin, but I own Crystal, Rayne, Lira, and Yuri. **

**Mew of Fire: TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

Chapter 1- New Students, Old Faces

Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, and Himeka Kujyou are walking into the auditorium.

"What did they say this assembly was about?" asks Karin.

"I think it's something about changes happening here." says Kazune as they take their seats. Kirio and Kirika Karasuma are sitting right behind them.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

"And the school is still considering the many requests for a student lounge. And now, I would like to introduce 3 new 9th grade transfer students who are coming to us from Kashiwa Private Boarding School. Let's hear a warm welcome for Miss Rayne Ue, Miss Lira Mei, and last but not least, the former student council president of their school, Miss Crystal Hanazono." says the principle as everyone claps and 3 girls walk onto the stage.

Rayne Ue is an inch taller than Lira but is still shorter that Crystal. She has black hair that goes to her shoulders. Sometimes it looks like a floral pink and green. She is long and thin, her friends call her fragile. She has willowy fingers. Her eyes are a muddy brown.

Lira Mei is the shortest, most tomboyish of the 3. She has weird mood swings and short, spiky blue hair that's cut like a boy's. She has sky blue eyes and is strong and fast. She's known as Speedy to her friends and loves to use slang terms when she knows she won't be corrected by Rayne.

Crystal Hanazono is the leader of this group and the tallest. She is lean, strong, but still beautiful and is believed to be perfect. She has long light brown/ blonde hair that falls to her knees. She likes them in pigtails but she wears it depending on her mood. She has light green eyes.

Karin just stares at Crystal in shock and mumbles, "Cousin?" as Kirio, Kirika, Kazune, and Himeka stare at Karin and Crystal in shock. Crystal steps up to the microphone as Rayne and Lira fall in behind her.

"It's a pleasure to be welcomed into Sakurakaoka Private Academy warmly. And we 3 hope we have a wonderful time learning here. Thank you." says Crystal as everyone cheers and some of the older boys wolf-whistle.

"Thank you girls." says Principle Shima as the 3 walk off of the stage.

"Now you are all dismissed." says the principle as Karin rushes up to Crystal, Rayne, and Lira, followed by Kazune, Himeka, Kirio, and Kirika.

"Crystal! How are you?" asks Karin as she hugs Crystal.

"Karin! Oh we missed you so much! I'm glad we're together again. And I'm sorry about Shi-chan." says Crystal as she returns the hug.

"What's up small one?" asks Lira as she gives Karin a high-five.

"It's a joy to see you again Karin." says Rayne as Karin hugs her.

"Um… Someone wants to explain what's happening here?" asks Kazune.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Crystal Hanazono, Karin's cousin. And these are my 2 best friends, Rayne Ue and Lira Mei. We've been away for a few years at Kashiwa Private Boarding School. We just decided to switch schools for a change in scenery." says Crystal.

"These are my friends, Kazune Kujyou, and his cousin Himeka Kujyou. And this is..." starts Karin as Kirio butts in.

"I'm Kirio Karasuma, Student Council President, and in 9th grade also. This is Kirika Karasuma, my cousin." says Kirio. (Ok. I'm pretty sure that they're cousins but I'll let you know if that changes.)

"Nice to meet you all. But we should be getting to class." says Rayne.

"May I see your class schedules? Maybe some of us have classes together?" says Kirio as Rayne hands him their schedules.

"Crystal, you have the same classes as I do, and you 2 have some of the same classes as Kirika. We can help show you around." says Kirio handing the girls their schedules.

"Ok! See you later!" says Crystal as she exits with Kirio and as Rayne, Lira and Kirika go out another exit.

"Karin, if your cousin falls for Kirio-senpai, we're going to have a problem." says Kazune as he, Karin, and Himeka watch Kirio escort Crystal to their first class.

_Why am I feeling like this? She feels so familiar to me. Could this be a side-effect to me being part god, because of Ares? I'll have to look in the books for an answer to this. I should just use this to my advantage for now. Those little ones won't attack us if we have their friend with us, _thinks Kirio to himself.

* * *

At Lunch

Crystal sits with Karin as she tries to catch up on what she's missed.

"Ok. So you live with Kazune and Himeka. You got another cat but it looks exactly like Shi-chan but is still different. And you don't like Kirio Karasuma, but you call him "Mr. Glasses Man", but you love Kirika Karasuma." says Crystal counting the things off on her fingers.

"Yep! You've got it." says Kari hugging her cousin.

"Are you just like Karin in everyway?" asks Kazune as he sits down between Rayne and Lira. Himeka is sitting next to Rayne.

"No. I've won contest for my academic scores, modeling skills, being in plays, etc…" says Crystal.

"So you're everything Karin's not." says Kazune before Karin punches him.

"Well both of us actually, Rayne, Lira and I have lost our parents too." says Crystal as Rayne and Lira agree.

"Exactly." says Rayne.

"Word." says Lira.

Before anyone can answer, the bell rings and Kirio appears out of no where to take Crystal to their next class.

"See you all later." says Crystal as Kirio leads her away.

"How'd he do that?" asks Lira, "I want to appear out of no where too!"

* * *

The End of the Day

Rayne, Lira, Karin, Kazune, and Himeka are waiting for Crystal to come out. They see her walking out with Kirio and laughing at something he said.

"Did you hear? The boys in the 9th grade class want to form a Crystal Hanazono fan club." says Lira. Everyone stares at her and Rayne laughs.

"As if that's unusual it's like you cursing, always happens." says Rayne as Crystal waves good bye to Kirio and walks over.

"What'd I miss?" asks Crystal.

"The 9th grade boys are forming a fan club in your honor?" says Lira. Crystal laughs at this.

"Well, we'd better get going to the house." says Rayne as the girls walk away.

* * *

With the 3

Crystal, Rayne, and Lira are waling to the mansion they're living in with an old friend of their parents.

"So what's up with you and Kirio Karasuma?" asks Rayne.

"I'm not sure. I feel as if I know him and I… get all fluttery… Do you think it's because of…" starts Crystal.

"It can't be!" says Lira.

"I agree. But we'll have to check with Yuri. Maybe something she'll know something." says Rayne as they enter into the mansion gates.

* * *

**Mew of Fire: So that's chapter 1. This is a To Be Continued chapter. Who are those 3 girls talking about? And is there a reason Crystal and Kirio are feeling weird around each other? Stay Tuned. REVIEW!**

**Spice: Don't you think you left them with too many questions?**

**Mew of Fire: No. Why?**

**Spice: slaps his forehead You're playing dumb again. Right?**

**Mew of Fire: Yep! **

**Spice: Just wave and say bye, Mew of Fire.**

**Mew of Fire: waves Bye Mew of Fire! REVIEW!**


End file.
